In Death
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Even down to my last breath, my last thought, my last sight, in death I only think about you


**Author's Note**: Was at work and the idea hit me. It might be a little dark in topic but nothing that has not been written before. Personally I just love this couple, it's just a shame that a lot of people don't agree (due to the lack of stories with the characters but maybe I can start the revolution...even thought the DBZ mania has swept over considerably.). Anyways enjoy reading, and as always leave a review...constructive criticism is duly welcomed. Also a side note, the thoughts of Uub mainly, narration is in bold and italics..umm...so..yea.

**Summary:** Even down to my last breath, my last thought, my last sight, in death I only think about you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, these are the intellectual property of Akira Toriyama and those affiliated with his works...so please don't sue me.

* * *

**In Death...**

Battle cries filled the surrounding air as titanic forces clashed, the earth trembled and the buildings collapsed from the intensity of their fight, but suddenly a morbid silence filled the atmosphere. The silence was broken by the sound of bodies hitting the floor, followed by the sound of feet shuffling away from the scene of carnage.

"It is finished..." the figure continued walking away. If anyone was observing the scene that was unfolding they would be able to see that the figure was definitely not aware of his surroundings but yet continued to walk.

"I can imagine exactly what she is going to say when I reach home..." the figure stumbled over a ledge but quickly regained his posture and continued walking. "Tears would be flowing from those beautiful cerulean eyes, then forgetting her strength she is going to leap onto me, holding me tightly in her arms, then punch me in the shoulder for making her worry." The figure chuckled to himself, "Reminds me of the first day we really met, not with introductions from others but on our own accord. Who knew by deciding to walk home that day would change my life for the better. You were breaking up with your current boyfriend, to say it was a heated argument would be something of an understatement..."

* * *

"Whore! You dare call me a whore! After all I have done and given to make this pitiful relationship work! You fucking dare to call my faithfulness into question!"

"Listen, I just heard some things and they don't add up. You won't explain to me what really is going on so what else am I to think?"

I was just walking by the cinema's exit and decided to play the superhero when I saw that your scolding was pushing your ex over the limit. He made a lunge at you using my speed I blocked his hand but how could I forget that you were the daughter of the Prince of All Saiyans. You were more than prepared and the right to the mid-section that was meant for him ended up connecting with me instead leaving me quite embarrassed. That look on your face as you realized what happened, that look of worry and concern, a face I made you put on all too often. Why we decided to take that long ass walk back to Capsule Corps is beyond me, we were both capable of flying and even if you weren't I would have gladly flown you, yet we walked....

_**The figure stumbled once again and regained his composure once again but not as quickly as before.**_

It seemed as if Fate herself had planned for us to meet, it was as if our souls became connected along that journey. We began seeing each other way more than normally and it was nothing planned. The first time we even went out you decided that it would be best to keep our meeting a secret, something about a promise you made to your father, a promise that you wouldn't end up dating a fighter even near his level of strength. The fact that we had our first goodnight kiss miles above your house was something far from ordinary. The more we saw each other the harder it was to hide what was developing between us, between your inquisitive brother and Goten, the love bites that appeared on your neck and the women's intuition of your mother it was a wonder how we kept it hidden for two months but when we were discovered you neglected to inform me that your father had found out our lil' secret.

I remember that morning vividly, your father had called me and requested a training session with me, since it was my day off I eagerly jumped to it thinking nothing of it, but little did I know what was in store for me. The fact that your father decided to ask for a sparring session never seemed to out of the ordinary as it was not the first time, but when I stepped into the training room I knew something was wrong. Besides the sympathetic look your brother had on his face, the level of blood lust in the room sure gave me the hint. I had fought countless foes, but none came at me with as much ferocity as your father did, that "sparring" session of ours raged on for hours. I didn't even want to know how long it took for the ground crew to reconstruct the landscape of the complex, let alone the elaborate lie that your family concocted to explain the explosions on the estate, but one thing I knew was that you were serious about us being together. I will never forget the defiance in your eyes as flew directly into our fight and you stood your ground blocking your father from me. The fact your emotion level was so high that you were able to transform into the region of a Super Saiyan left me stunned and from the look your father had on his face it was a shock to his system as well. After a stare down that seemed to last an eternity your father finally surrendered giving me a curt nod as he flew off towards the verbal scolding of your mother. Was that your father's way of saying he approved, I still don't know.

Later that night was our first fight. I remember trying to explain my reason for continuing the fight; something about me proving I was worthy of being with you not that you gave a damn about any of that. How that argument led us to the bedroom is still beyond me, but the neighbors didn't seem to mind the screams of pleasure that radiated from my apartment that night. Looking into your eyes I became overcome with passion and addicted to the affection and comfort that one gaze brought...

_**Blood was now running down the face of the figure, darkening his already ebony toned skin, his garments were absorbing the fluid as it flowed but the figure didn't seem to care or take notice as he continued on his unknown journey.**_

Months passed by and you eventually moved into my small apartment, despite the protest from your father. I guess you will always be to him 'Daddy's little girl'. The chaos that ensued from us now sharing a common living space was something we both enjoyed, and it was then I realized you were the one for me. Then came that special day, I was a man who had fought against opponents from galaxies far away, their strength immeasurable by normal means and the nervousness and anxiety I felt when I went down on one knee and asked 'Will You Marry Me?' Love, happiness, shock, adoration, all of those feelings were conveyed in your eyes another image I will never forget...

_**The lone figure once again stumbled, it reached out to the wall of the nearby building. The figure leaned against the wall and continued its unknown journey, now depending on the wall to maintain balance.**_

Thinking back now, the only time I think you truly scared me was when I came home that fateful day. You had this fearful and anxious gaze in your eyes, the confidence that was normally there was nowhere to be seen. I panicked inwardly and couldn't help but asking what was wrong. Then you dropped that famous phrase. "I'm Pregnant." The broad smile that was pasted on my face seemed to relieve you of all the uncertainties you could have conceived in that imaginative mind of yours. I remember hugging you tightly then letting go abruptly thinking I might damage the precious cargo you were holding. I was so overjoyed, so excited, I had to tell the world. I flew out of the window, I could hear your shouts of protest about the neighbors but I didn't care. I continued to fly high above the city and then exploded my ki, sending shockwaves through the atmosphere. In moments all of our friends, comrades and family were on the scene ready for a battle. I latched onto your father, strongly embracing him. I then flew into the middle with a great smile on my face and shouted you're pregnant. That was when the battle did start as your father decided to lunge at me, but I nimbly dodged his assaults as I was floating on cloud nine...

_**The figure seemed to gain strength once again, discarding the assistance the structure gave to him. He started to walk, his pace notably slower. Each step seemed longer than the last, yet the figure continued on his journey.**_

Nine months, who knew that nine months could be so eventful? The late night journey's to other countries to find that pastry you just had to have and wouldn't let me rest until you had it. The mornings of holding your beautiful hair above your head as morning sickness overcame you. The fights between our mother's over which sex the twins would be and the names they would choose. How could I not remember the day your tail grew back, those permanent marks you left with your teeth made a very unique tattoo, a tattoo that your father couldn't help but laugh at...

_**The strength in the figure's legs began to leave him, as he no longer took steps but shuffled and dragged his feet along the ground. It was as if he was mentally willing his feet to move.**_

Who knew nine months could be so eventful huh? Nobody could have foreseen what befell our planet. Master's decision to leave with the dragonballs did not stop evil from being drawn to our planet. That fateful day, seven days from now in fact. Hundreds of ships descended from the clouds, unloading thousands of soldiers all with the sole duty of capturing our planet and adding it to their universal empire. Unfortunately for them, their scouts did a horrible job and did not put into their calculations the presence of our friends and families. Hell even Master had returned from wherever he was to aide in the battle. Five straight days of combat, their forces were no match for us as we quickly dispatched their drones and machina, but they had a surprise in store for us. On the sixth day, the '10' as they called themselves appeared swiftly and suddenly, ambushing Tien and brutally murdering him. They way his body was mutilated his death was definitely slow and painful. It took all of our strength to hold back Master as his raged boiled to its' limits. The bastards would pay, that was what we all swore and I that was one promise I would definitely keep.

We used that night to formulate our plan; we would fly straight into their base and cause utter destruction. That was bound to draw the '10' out, but as to the other details I never was able to hear them as our child decided it was their time to emerge into the world. I was happy and yet filled with sorrow at the same time, if the battle did not go in our favor what would become of our newborn. I stayed by your side for as long as I could, but it was time to go. I kissed you on your head and promised I would be back. You didn't need to say anything as I could see the fear and apprehension in your eyes but I tried to ignore that as best as I could and focused on the task at hand...

_**Dust flew up from the ground as the lone figure had collapsed to his knees. You could see that he was on his last ounce of strength. His body was trembling as the cold air now blew violently against his weakened frame. A closer view gave a very solemn sight, tears were now streaming, flowing down his face.**_

But no matter how I tried to focus I couldn't help but hearing...

_**The figure then lost his battle with the harsh wind, with all the strength drained from his body; he painfully embraced the ground below him. The tears kept still fell down his face, flowing into the pool of blood that was forming below. Yet on his face was not a look of sadness but instead a weak but broad smile adorned his face…**_

I couldn't help but hearing...'It's a boy!'


End file.
